


Between Worlds

by calatheil



Series: We are the immortals you forgot [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calatheil/pseuds/calatheil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SEQUAL TO WE ARE A DYING BREED*<br/>A war has begun. A war long in the making for all nairan kind. Eruanna and her brother are missing, lost in another world, Erus's strength is failing and Melkor is rising. With Eruanna's city on the brink of civil war that will destroy all of middle earth, all seems lost. Can Eruanna find her way back and stop the war and Melkor before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Worlds

_ In the beginning; there was only silence and darkness. From that darkness the world was born, and with the world came the Elves, Dwarves, Men and Hobbits. But in the growing world another species had risen, a creation of a demon, the Naira. As time went by, their master, Melkor was defeated and locked away after they betrayed him to the creator of all things Eru, when melkor came to destroy their homeland they called out to Eru for help. Eru blinded by his repulsion cursed them to crave the blood of others then turned away, leaving a once noble people to fall into disarray and the Naira were soon forgotten. Melkor however did not forget, having conquered their land Termoree, he set his sights on freedom and vengeance against those who had begun the rebellion; the children of house Cultas and on doing so, he would plunge the world into chaos. _

 

The serving girl flinched and stumbled backwards as her master struck her across the face, water splattering across the icy floor, melting the grey snow. Black tendrils of smoke curled around her and she screamed as the smoke slithered into her mouth, forcing it wider, engulfing her insides ravenously. The child's tears became blood and her flesh dust, leaving a neat pile of remains to be swept away on the thin wind.

 

Melkor rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, waving away the snowy illusion of peace. Once again the blackness was infinite and desolately silent. The sounds of his followers snarling in the thin ice beneath him as they tried to break free were less so. As were the blazing red of thousands of eyes that would shriek up at him in a wondrous rage. His children. The one solace in the void he was trapped. They might not be great scholars like his captors creations but they were clever enough to hold a conversation.

 

“When they aren’t trying to  _ eat  _ you” he reminded himself, stooping to pick up the goblet, cursing Eru for his final hex he had placed on his creations. A loud rumble caught his attention, a small flicker of light. Footsteps. A cold blade at his throat told him his plan was well underway.

 

“Mandos…a  _ pleasant  _ surprise.”

 

“Reverse the spell Melkor, or suffer the wrath of Illuvitar.” 

 

“I can’t. I didn’t cast it, a Naira did, only one of their bloodline can do it… not that you’ll find one, I believe they are somewhat illusive now, some might say extinct even.” Melkor answered smoothly, brushing the blade to one side, rubbing the pale skin of his throat before facing the intruder.

 

Mandos’s dark eyes flashed with rage, his hand tightening on the blade. Melkor smirked and waved his hand, the blade turned to mist and slipped away from its owner. Black coils rose up around the suddenly wary visitor, snatching at his wrists, becoming chains.

 

“I presume you can send a message from here…” Melkor began, “If they wish for your safe return, they will free me. They aren’t going to find a son of Cultas with the strength needed to stop me. Once I am free, I will repair the damage to the time void. Until then, enjoy your stay.”

 

Smiling wickedly, Melkor began to glide away from his captive, who struggled frantically against his bonds. Finding it futile, Mandos began to bellow after him

“MELKOR, RELEASE ME OR SUFFER… MELKOR. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!”

 

Melkor turned his head slightly and smiled, waving his hand in the air, returning the snowy scene back to his surroundings.

 

“I already have, Mandos.  _ I already have _ .”

 

* * *

 

 

The soft clatter of cutlery did not disguise the contempt the Thranduil’s eyes. Nor had the wine softened his mood. Eruanna rolled her eyes and continued shovelling food into her mouth, barely pausing to chew. Beside her, her husband sat, sipping delicately on his soup as his siblings watched her nervously. The elven king forced a smile and turned to a servant; Eruanna reached out a hand and swiped a chicken leg off his plate onto hers. A small snort beside her alerted her to the eyes of the other elves. Looking up from her food she saw Selwyn, the eldest of Thranduil’s children, holding back a smirk.

 

“So, my lady, what do your parents think to your marriage?” Selwyn asked when he caught her watching him between mouthfuls.

 

“They’re dead. I do what I want.”

 

Legolas sputtered suddenly and hurriedly wiped the wine from around his mouth before glaring at her.

 

“What? It’s not a big loss.” Eruanna continued, giving him a wicked grin, “I’m sure my father would love to be here to congratulate me, but he is having trouble finding his head.”

 

At the end of the table a pair of cold grey eyes flickered with something close to anger, Thranduil was gripping the glass in his hand tightly and Eruanna watched before cocking her head to one side releasing a small surge of magic. The glass shattered, spilling wine all down the kings silver tunic. The scent of blood filled the air and Eruanna gripped the table as she watched the kings wipe his hand. Legolas gently took her hand and squeezed it. Thranduil gave her a murderous look and began reaching for his sword, but a knock on the door halted his rage.

 

“My lady Eruanna… there is someone here to see you.”

 

Calmly, Eruanna stood and swiftly bowed to the king before snatching another chicken leg from her husband’s platter; diving out of the room. Outside the room, she was met with the elven captain Tauriel. Her face was pale against her green eyes. Fear. Beside her, the familiar face crowned in golden sandy hair. Devae. 

 

“Sister. We have a problem.”

 

“ _ Sister _ ?” Tauriel exclaimed, looking from one to the other, her mind not having yet made the connection.

 

“I know its hard to believe that i'd be related so sucha wet sap" Eruanna grumbled before turnined to her brother, "Devae, last time I saw you, you told me we would not meet again… what problem are you having?”

 

The male Naira shifted uncomfortably, looking over at Tauriel before taking her hand and leading her away.

 

“I had a visitor the other night, and old  _ friend  _ of our fathers.” Devae began.

 

“By friend you mean someone we don’t like very much but have to tolerate because they could destroy us?” Eruanna quipped, smiling slightly and the sullen expression on Devae’s face.

 

“Worse than that…Aulë” Devae muttered. Breath caught in her throat and her stomach knotted.  “He came with me… he’s outside. No doubt that elf has informed the king.”

 

“What did he want?”

 

“ _ You _ .” Devae replied curtly.

 

“I hope you said no.”

 

“I said he could speak with you.”

 

“You said what?” Eruanna hissed, her eyes flashing red venomously. Her brother clenched his fists warily. 

 

“Forgive me sister… he gave me no choice.” Devae answered softly.

 

“Fine. I’ll go tell him where to stick it.” Eruanna snapped, stalking towards the doors.

 

Outside it was silent. Elves milled around looking worried, their faces filled with watchful suspense. Rain drizzled in the cold night air and the stars seemed dark. In the treeline a giant stood waiting. An axe swung from his hand and fur shrouded his face from view but a waterfall of beard gave his identity away.

 

“Aulë.” Eruanna called, her hand gripped her sword as her chain mail clanked slightly as she walked, her pace only slowing as the elves scrambled out of the way. “You bastard! How dare you  _ summon  _ me _? How dare you.” _

 

The valars footsteps shook the earth. The trees shivered and the elves retreated their eyes wide in surprise. Eruanna let her eyes waver over the group, Thranduil stood calmly watching, his eyes a wall against the anger and fear she knew he was feeling. Beside him Legolas watched suspiciously, his arm held in a tight grip by his brother. Beside her Devae was tense, his own blade already drawn, and ready to protect her.

 

“I did not come here to begin another war daughter of Amaranth; I came here to stop one.” The god began.

 

“Then I want no part in it.” Eruanna answered coldly, “Your wars are what caused my people's downfall. I refuse to sink lower into  _ depravity _ .”

 

Aulë smiled faintly, his eyes shining against the dark sky, power rippled through him and Eruanna breathed it in. 

 

“Melkor has captured Mandos and has torn the world open. We cannot mend it, we do not have your blood in our veins, and you will be greatly rewarded for your help.” Aulë stated.

 

“Rewarded. My father was rewarded, rewarded with exile, a dead wife and children who did not last beyond infancy.My people where cursed to lust for blood. That was our reward. What reward will you give us this time?  _ Death _ , more sorrow, or maybe you will have another race torture us into submission once more. Or will you abandon us yet again. Your rewards are empty.” Eruanna scorned, turning to leave and go back to her meal.

“You are just like your father. Stubborn and hard headed.”

 

“Then I must have gotten that from you. You after all created the dwarves who helped Melkor fashion us, right before Eru put them to sleep. I will not fight for you, you do not command me.” She snarled, drawing her blade.

 

“You would rather Melkor escapes?” Aulë rumbled, the rain thickening and thunder rumbling across the sky.

 

“I would rather you leave my people alone, I would rather Eru grew some balls and fought his own battles instead of having us do it because we are stronger then him. I would rather Melkor escaped and fight him than be commanded by his brothers.” 

 

Thunder crashed across the sky, lightning roared and flashed amongst the clouds. Aulë’s eyes glowed dark and he raised his axe slightly.

“You will regret such a remark.”

 

“I will regret working for you, leave me be, leave my brother be, we want nothing to do with you.”

 

“Very well.” Aulë thundered, swinging his axe high above his head and bringing it down in an earth shattering crash. The earth shook the world spun, and Eruanna felt dread creep through her, turning she saw Legolas running towards her before she was sucked away into the darkness.

 


End file.
